User talk:Kakayaa
Hey! Good to see you General! Thanks for updating your user name and stuff on our Clan page! You will find its very useful to keep track of things. It has all the information and stuff, Nice work! Ehtya 16:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *I will check that out General immediatly. Also, I have a few questions- Some representatives from Kaiser Blade are.. befudled by what they say uou told them about ending an alliance and turning against them? Can you evaluate? Ehtya 01:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *I see... Can you give details? Im sure no harm was meant. Ehtya 03:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Joining The Military of the Triumvirate is a great honor, leading so many freedom fighters! Ehtya 22:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Alright, Guess ill see you then. Ive already begin recruiting myself but its been going slowlly because Zerouhs sent me on many diplomatic missions to other clans. Ehtya 23:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Cool! and Our member list is becoming larger and larger! yey! Ehtya 19:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *oh ok. Sure, I admire alot of Zerouhs quotes (which is why there are alot of them on the clan page) so I will put some there Ehtya 22:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Nice! It looks awesome. Your recruiting is going fantastically! Ehtya 00:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate Good to meet you, I am Zerouh of Zerouhs Triumvirate. Due to EE being one of the first clans allied under the Triumvirate and one of our top supporters, I believe it is important to know top allies better. Thus, if you ever have any questions, please, proclaim them to me. ゼロウ 00:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes. EEs Government is of high importance in the Triumvirate, because it is such a well layed out system, and Ehtya is of great use as well. Thankyou for informing me of Trx250exps absense. Yes yes... the third flank. Perhaps that is an avaiable position fit just for you. I need you to prove something for me first though- Step up EEs member count, (I have also asked Ehtya to do this) EE will be much like it used to be, when all of its clan members were loyal and honorable, now there are very few. EE is a clan I do not want to see fall, (thus why it was one of the original clans who allied under the Triumvirate) If an increase occurs, And Ehtya says it is, Your tallent will be shown. A Military commander must be inspirational, tactical, and able to gain support right? I do hope you see my reasoning. ゼロウ 21:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I see.. I will await your response. ゼロウ 03:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I as well believe it to be advantageous for the many in the Triumvirate. However it would require a lot of effort and many things would need worked out. ゼロウ 01:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Your ambition is strong. Something I value highly. ゼロウ 02:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Kakayaa, your help is inspiring to us all. ゼロウ 22:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *I may rejoin Zerouh and i would like to help out EE in any way, do you need help with anything at the moment? Because as allys i will be happy to help you lot out in any way 16:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) General Kakaaya.. Greetings, General. I would just like to apologize for my recent actions and the recent actions of my Generals and Clan Mates. If it's possible, we could start fresh. --Arethied/SeriuS RaiN sup can i join EE? i like it--Taizestros 01:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ... yeah kool. my rs name is same as on here and i wanna be a warrior--Taizestros 17:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) EE Kakayaa, I request to know how EE is faring. Ehtya is not "in game" recently and I have simply been talking with him over email and such. How might things be going with the clan? A good clan such as EE and many others which have joined the triumvirate should never fall, and I would like to know how you are faring in these times. ゼロウ 02:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *Also on an unrelated note. Is your name Japanese? It is a very Japanese sounding name and I once knew a Kakayaa. (カカヤア) I have been curious on this for a while. ゼロウ 02:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *I see. I am asking Ehtya to get online soon. We have many things to do and it is hard to do those without one of the Triumvirates most notable supporters. I do like the Japanese name though being someone who does affiliate with Japan and its culture. Very good choice. ゼロウ 22:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) The EE/Trade Lords alliance Greetings. I am the Yoshi123789, leader of the Trade Lords clan. While I do not have an account on this website, and I am using a separate wiki to speak with you, I have developed an interest in your clan. We are a small clan, just starting out on our journey to greatness. We are aimed at aiding large clans with the weaponry they need. While we do not specialize in the keeping of weaponry beyond steel in stock we are capable of mass-producing bronze and iron armor and weapons for your newer recruits. To contact simply use the link to my clan page. You may then edit your clan name in. Your humble (Potential) ally, Lord Yoshi (For his namesake the great japanese warlord) *Lord Yoshi, I am having a problem with editing a link to EE into your wiki, as you requested. Could you assist me with this? Kakayaa 23:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Editing At the bottom of the page, you need merely click edit page. Then, in the space left for you, you may type in your name. To my Friends in EE It is I, Yoshi123789 of the Trade Lords. I come merely to ask, what times may I find your clan gathered? I have tried to contact your clan but it is very difficult without specified times. Administrative Branch Passed After a large and intense argument and discussion between the eight Executives in office, the Administrative Branch has been passed. This Branch gives every clan leader the right to register as an Administrator who may make some government decisions and deny the Executive Branch powers they deem unjust. Please refer to article three of the constitution to see the responsibilities and powers of all Administrators (clan leaders). If all clan leaders who would like to participate would join this website so that they may participate in the Triumvirate clan leader and government community, suggest ideas for the Triumvirate, and speak with each other in a good community. Once you join the site, you will have to await acceptance from an Executive, at which point we can verify you and then allow you full access. Once you are on the website, obey all guidelines and instructions it presents to you. Remember, this is only for Administrators (clan leaders) except in special circumstances which the constitution designates. You will all get to know Red very well, he is the Head of Clan Relations and is responsible for keeping the two branches close and tabling all Executive Amendments so that you may confirm them or deny them. Some of the clans and clan leaders/representatives we expect to see in the next few days are- *5cmasecond of Emination *Kakayaa of EE *Nremni of CELTHES *Tax248 of Superiore Clan *Hulgar4 of Rangers of Power *Scout Medic of Dread Knights The rest of you I am sure will follow shortly. Thank you, and please enjoy this wonderful new opportunity. ゼロウ 03:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) question I was wondering if i could join your clan. On runsecape my user name is ikill588. Thanks.Huge234 13:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) User Page Categories I've just removed the categories "Zerouh" and "Ehtya" from your user page. This is because you were the only user in these categories. I'm just letting you know because most users don't like having other people touching their user page. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks, 04:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC)